


Inclusion

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [393]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Families of Choice, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Abaddon's thoughts on the many sides of Ann Rutledge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 October 2016  
> Word Count: 318  
> Prompt: whimsy  
> Summary: Abaddon's thoughts on the many sides of Ann Rutledge.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately four months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I wasn't sure how this was going to play out, but I like what happened here. I need to potentially run with this style of narrative more often, too. And yes, I do see Ann has having a softer, less strict side around this family of choice.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The boy brings out her softer side, even more than the others do. This shouldn't be a surprise to anyone. Children have an innate ability to call out to either the nurturer or the inner child of the adults around them. It is rare for a child to offer a negative reaction or none at all.

Ann Rutledge has a very forceful face that she offers to the world at large. There are a variety of reasons for this, but it allows her the ability to take command of situations more easily. If one shows no weaknesses, one can't be exploited after all.

But when Ann is removed from the dog eat dog world of Armitage and the greater world organization that follows the Antichrist, that armored persona falls away. She smiles more and becomes more demonstrative with those whom she shares the estate. The others do their best to keep her in such good moods, and none are above anything they can think of to pull her out of darker moods.

But it is the boy who manages to bring her out of the darkest of moods, seemingly without even trying. His smile brings a light to her eyes that I've only ever seen before when she was with her daughters. Oh, she considers them all family now, but the boy holds a special place in her heart, alongside Damien and Simone. They know how to coax out the mother, the friend, sometimes even the spark of inner child, residing in her.

In the beginning, she would retreat to her own home when the grief or the darker moods took her. Now, she willingly returns to the estate, to the people that can see through nearly every form of subterfuge she possesses. They keep her from succumbing to things that no longer need to control her.

They keep her from losing her sense of purpose, of inclusion.


End file.
